


World Without Monsters

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a missing scene for Sein Und Zeit, between when Mulder breaks down about his mom's death at his apartment and when Skinner arrives the next day. Originally written under author name "suchreverie".</p>
    </blockquote>





	World Without Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene for Sein Und Zeit, between when Mulder breaks down about his mom's death at his apartment and when Skinner arrives the next day. Originally written under author name "suchreverie".

He fought sleep valiantly, like an exhausted child overwhelmingly absorbed with the world around him, with not enough waking hours to explore its intricate mysteries. But when he gave in, he fell deeply into the repose of one who has spent too many restless nights retreading steps in his head, analyzing scenarios, picking apart cryptic words and phrases for trace evidence of significance.

She rested next to him--she meant to sleep, but she became the restless one after he had retired his efforts for the night.

So she stared up at the ceiling, thinking of a world without monsters, without fear, without deception. She wanted it to be possible, but knew in her heart it wasn't.

********************

She must have drifted off to sleep at some point, lulled by his slow, steady breaths and the sound of a train in the distance, chugging off into the darkness. She awoke to fingers tugging at the buttons of her shirt.

She felt his hot breath on her neck and it sent a guilty sizzle down her spine--the sound of his panting in her ear, the graze of his fingertips along her bare stomach.

"Mulder," she breathed at the ceiling, her mind foggy with sleep, her eyelids cast-iron heavy. She felt the smooth movement of his hand down the front of her pants. He moaned into her ear when he cupped her warmth. Her hips rose to him and she caught her breath again. "Mulder..."

"Sssh, Scully," he whispered. "I need you."

The little fight that remained in her mind, the voice of reason telling her this was not what he truly needed right now, couldn't escape her lips as he slid two fingers deep into her. She tightened around them with a moan and his palm ground into her as he moaned back.

He bit her neck tenderly as he began to work them in and out. She felt herself getting wetter against his hand, slicker for his fingers, the nagging in her head fading away slowly as she gave in to him. She felt his hips pushing against her side, his cock hard and hot on her thigh. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, matching the slide of his fingers.

"You're so hot," he groaned onto her skin, kissing the tingling bite mark he'd left on her neck. "Scully, you're so...so..."

His wet fingers found her clit and she was panting then, losing her inhibition, rolling her hips in response. He teased her for fleeting moments and then pulled his hand away to push her pants down, first one side, then the other, and she lifted her hips to help him, then kicked them off of her legs.

He pulled on her panties. "Get them off," he growled into her ear, a little more forceful than usual. She felt her heartbeat in her chest and between her legs. She tugged them down quickly, letting her legs fall open for him, feeling a flush spread across her chest.

He wiggled his briefs off and slid between her legs, meeting her eyes for the first time. They were both breathing heavily, lips inches apart, as she felt his cock tease her, pushing closer. She tilted her hips and slid her feet up his thighs, inviting him, giving him the permission he needed. He pushed his hand between them and slid into her, one hard thrust that made her cry out sharply. His eyes widened a little but he kept her gaze, the slow movement of his hips sending a radiant warmth over her. She pulled him down on top of her, her nipples hard against his chest, her fingers tangled in his hair as he pressed his face into her neck.

She tilted her head and moaned at the sensation of his wide-open mouth, his tongue sliding along, tasting her skin. He slid wetly into her over and over and she arched her back to him as he fucked her harder, faster.

"Scully, help me," he panted. Her fingernails dug into the smooth skin of his back as she whimpered, at the sensation of his cock grinding into her, at the desperation in his voice.

She knew what he meant, what he needed. She dragged her fingernails downward and grabbed his ass, pushing him deeper inside of her, squeezing slick muscle around his cock. He groaned and shuddered a little, and she could feel the hesitation in his movements.

"Do it," she whispered between breaths. "In me. Come on, Mulder."

She heard his muffled groan as he came, felt him start to cry in that silent way he always did, to hide from the outside all of the pain he held within. His warm tears wet her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's okay," she whispered.


End file.
